fanclubbioniclefandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Dyskusja:Nero
Świetny :) Dość prosty, ale bardzo ładny. Też już tak robiłem te stopy. Dość ciekawa broń. -9/10 Vezok999 08:05, sie 31, 2010 (UTC) niezła bron dam 9/10--Jacob95 08:06, sie 31, 2010 (UTC) http://pl.wikipedia.org/wiki/Nero -Zivo22 Władca Pustyni 12:00, sie 31, 2010 (UTC) O, nie wiedziałem o tym. Ta nazwa tak sama mi przyszła do głowy... A jak MOC? Lord Vox 12:02, sie 31, 2010 (UTC) Stopy... 3/5Zivo22 Władca Pustyni 12:07, sie 31, 2010 (UTC) Broń jest świetna. El_Rurkins. Lodowy Książę 13:41, sie 31, 2010 (UTC) Chciałbym zapytać o tę antenę co ma Nero. Jak działa owo urządzenie? El_Rurkins. Lodowy Książę 16:21, wrz 12, 2010 (UTC) Eee... Sam nie wiem. (dobra, to był żart). Trochę to skomplikowane, ale spróbuję ci wytłumaczyć. Ta antena (setowo to zwykła czerwona antenka) jest, że tak powiem, wyłączona. Ale jak Neruś chce się z kimś skontaktować, to antena się uaktywnia. I na przykład, Nero chce się skontaktować z Arcticą, to antena łapie "sygnał" Arctici, i Nero może z nią pogadać. Czyli w skrócie mówiąc, to taki telefon, tyle, że odbiorca słyszy nadawcę tylko w myślach, no i nie trzeba płacić rachunków xD Lord Vox 16:37, wrz 12, 2010 (UTC) Na razie rozumiem. Wynika z tego, że odbiorca nie musi mieć takiej antenki. El_Rurkins. Lodowy Książę 16:42, wrz 12, 2010 (UTC) Tak. Lord Vox 16:44, wrz 12, 2010 (UTC) To niezłe cacko. El_Rurkins. Lodowy Książę 16:45, wrz 12, 2010 (UTC) M.O.C. fajny. Co do biografii napisze jedno: za dużo Gwiezdnych Wojen.--Zapomniany Makuta 18:48, paź 9, 2010 (UTC) Na pierwszy rzut oka pomyślałem "Czemu Vox użył mojego tułowia Iber?", ale patrząc bliżej, widzę różnicę. Fajny ten nasz koleżka, Nero, gdyby nie to, że jest zUy (charakterem, nie wyglądem). Stopy - niby dobry pomysł, ale widać, że się te złączki Mata przesuwają... Broń - super. Kolorystyka... A co tam, też dobrze. Historia... Nie jest źle, ale ta historia wyspą handlarzy niewolników jakoś dziwnie śmierdzi mi sytuacją w pałacu Jabby w którejś (chyba V) części Gwiezdnych Wojen. A teraz nowość przy ocenianiu! Soundtrack! Ta, Shadow the Hedgehog... Widzę, że polubiłeś go i jego team, a jeszcze bardziej ich song theme'y. Ta piosenka mi się podoba, ale moim zdaniem lepsze "I'm all (of me)". A tekst piosenki... No, całkiem, całkiem pasuje. Nie ma bata na niższą ocenę 9/10 Volgaraahk 8/10Panrahk17 15:45, paź 30, 2011 (UTC) To w końcu Suletu, czy Maska regeneracji?Mitux447 20:42, lut 24, 2013 (UTC) Lepszy. 9,5/10. Bo te nogi. Akuumo 16:50, sty 28, 2014 (UTC) Fajny ;v 9/10 Muge 16:51, sty 28, 2014 (UTC) Spojrzawszy na cytat nasuwa się "pies ogrodnika" :v Wypowiedziałem się na czace, dam 8,5/10, BTW, broń świetna. Kani--Nui 17:20, sty 28, 2014 (UTC) Ten nowy Nero jakoś mi się nie podoba. Taki za bardzo przepakowany i wydaje mi się bardzo podobny do Revenge'a. W stosunku do poprzednika to chyba tylko broń lepsza. 7/10 Ajson 16:16, lut 5, 2014 (UTC) No jakoś przeżyję to że ta nowa wersja ci się nie podoba, bo każdy ma swoje gusta, ale jak możesz powiedzieć że nie jest lepszy od poprzednika? Przecież jego stara wersja... ssie Voxovan]] 18:39, lut 5, 2014 (UTC) Mnie się z kolei bardziej podoba ta nowsza wersja. Może ma mniej uroku niż jego chujowy wariant, ale wciąż 9-/10. -Trynee. 19:02, lut 5, 2014 (UTC) Może dodałbyś disclaimer, że to Nero z Wn był najlepszą postacią? :v Bo ten z Pn... no cóż Akuumo 14:17, lut 19, 2017 (UTC)